Nieprzerwane cierpienie
by papryka.chili
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy przyjaciele nie zaakceptują partnera swojej przyjaciółki?


Pierwszego września brązowowłosa kobieta goniła dzieci, aby skończyły przygotowywania do szkoły. Za równe dwie godziny odjeżdżał Expres Hogwart z peronu numer 9 i 3/4 . Bliźnięta, Amaya i Tobias, przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, pakując swoje kufry. Oboje zostali prefektami w tym roku i każdy chciał być lepszy od drugiego. Amaya była wysoką, czarnowłosą Gryfonką na piątym roku, natomiast Tobias, który był przynajmniej o głowę wyższy od bliźniaczki, trafił do Slytherinu i był najlepszy z eliksirów. Miał w sobie to coś, ten dryg do tej dziedziny magii. Nie był zbytnio urodziwy, miał ciemne, brązowe włosy i czarne oczy, długi i zakrzywiony nos, bardzo jasną, trochę szarawą cerę i był bardzo chudy. Ich matka, Hermiona, trzymała przy sobie zarówno różdżki, jak i odznaki swoich dzieci. Niecierpliwie spoglądała na zegarek, stojąc przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

- Amaya, Tobias, pośpieszcie się! Mieliście spakować się już wczoraj, a nie dopiero dzisiaj ganiać po całym mieszkaniu! – krzyknęła na swoje dzieci, rozglądając się po przestronnym salonie. – Tobias, nie krzycz na siostrę! Amaya, a ty nie próbuj uderzyć brata! Pamiętajcie, że jesteście rodzeństwem i macie się wspierać na dobre i na złe! – fuknęła zła.

- To on zaczął! – Gryfonka stanęła przed matką, od której była wyższa przynajmniej o głowę. Była wściekła na brata.

- Wcale nie! Głupia Gryfonka – warknął, ale zaraz zrozumiał swój błąd. Przecież ich matka też była kiedyś Gryfonką, w dodatku najlepszą uczennicą w szkole. Tobias zbladł, patrząc na kobietę, widział, że jest coraz bardziej wściekła.

- Tobiasie Alexandrze Snape, masz szlaban, rozumiesz? Od dzisiaj, do końca roku szkolnego, szlaban z panem Filchem. I nie próbuj się wymigać, bo będę o tym wszystkim wiedzieć, rozumiesz? – było niewiele sytuacji, w których Hermiona była wściekła. To była jednak z takich chwil i Tobias wiedział, że nawet nie ma po co się wykłócać, bo źle zrobił. Był Ślizgonem, ale miał swój honor, właśnie tak został wychowany przez rodziców. Spojrzał na swoją bliźniaczkę, ale ta tylko nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. Mimo wielu kłótni potrafili się rozumieć.

- Przepraszam, mamo – powiedział, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy. Widział, jak rysy matki powoli łagodnieją. – To było głupie i nieprzemyślane – spojrzał na siostrę. – Przepraszam, Amaya – Hermiona wiedziała, że jej syn musiał w swoje słowa włożyć naprawdę sporo wysiłku, bo nie był przyzwyczajony do przepraszania. Zawsze krzyczał i burczał, denerwował się i złościł, reagował na wszystko zbyt emocjonalnie i agresywnie, ale nigdy nie lubił mówić o swoich uczuciach. W tym przypadku był idealną kopią swojego ojca.

- Szlaban i tak cię nie ominie, Tobiasie. Zbierajcie się, zaraz musimy iść, jeśli nie chcecie spóźnić się do Hogwartu, rozumiemy się? – spojrzała na nich, dzieci pokiwały głowami i pobiegły do swoich pokoi.

Hermiona spojrzała na postać czarnowłosego mężczyzny, uśmiechał się, co nie zdarzało się często. Zawsze taki surowy, sadystyczny i bez uśmiechu, ciągle się kłócili, ale zawsze łatwo się godzili. Byli najbardziej wybuchową parą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział Hogwart, co było wyzwaniem – drugą tak wybuchową parą, o której słyszała ich szkoła byli Lily i James Potter. Hermiona oczywiście nigdy nie porównywała ich do siebie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że większość nauczycieli i uczniów właśnie to robili. Tylko gdzie było podobieństwo? Gdzie ona, Hermiona, mogłaby startować do słynnej Lily Evans? Rudowłosej piękności, za którą szalało pół Hogwartu, włącznie z Severusem. Westchnęła smutno, patrząc na jego twarz.

- Znowu rozpamiętujesz? – zapytał, od razu tracąc uśmiech. Potrafił ją rozgryźć w pięć sekund, wystarczyło tylko, że spojrzał na nią, na jej twarz, prosto w jej orzechowe oczy. Przygryzła delikatnie wargę.

- Przepraszam, wiesz przecież, że nie potrafię nad tym zapanować. Słyszałeś Tobiasa i Amayę, są coraz gorsi – westchnęła cicho, a on kiwnął głową.

- Czego spodziewałaś się po Gryfonce i Ślizgonie? Wielkiej przyjaźni i miłości? – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Takie rzeczy zdarzają się raz na jakiś czas, czyż nie?

- Czyż tak – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej. – Odprowadzę ich na peron i wrócę, może wtedy porozmawiamy trochę dłużej, dobrze? – spojrzała na niego, a on niechętnie kiwnął głową.

- Przekaż Tobiasowi, że teraz, jako prefekt Hogwartu, może spokojnie odejmować punkty wszystkim nieznośnym Gryfonom. Niech zacznie od Potterów i Weasley'ów – uśmiechnął się wrednie i zamknął oczy, Hermiona tylko pokręciła głową.

- Amaya może za to odejmować punkty Ślizgonom, więc mam nadzieję, że odejmie sporo Malfoy'owi i Zabinim – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, ale nie usłyszała żadnego komentarza ze strony męża. Kiedy rodzeństwo zbiegło na dół, Hermiona zaklęciem wysłała ich rzeczy na miejsce, złapała ich za dłonie i, używając aportacji łącznej, przenieśli się na dworzec Kings Cross.

- Amaya, Tobias, chodźcie tutaj, zanim pójdziecie do reszty znajomych i na rok zapomnicie o matce – uśmiechnęła się. – Tobias, mam dla ciebie informacje od ojca – powiedziała, a chłopak od razu się uśmiechnął. – Powiedział, że jako prefekt możesz odejmować punkty wszystkim nieznośnym Gryfonom i powinieneś zacząć od Potterów i Weasley'ów – pokręciła głową, widząc szeroki uśmiech syna. – Natomiast ty, Amaya, możesz odejmować punkty Ślizgonom i ja będę szczęśliwa, jeśli zaczniesz od Malfoy'a i Zabinich – uśmiechnęła się do córki.

- Super! – wykrzyknęły bliźnięta, patrząc na matkę, a ona tylko pokręciła głową.

- Oczywiście wiecie, że nie pochwalam tego wszystkiego, ale jeśli już musicie, to róbcie co macie robić. I bądźcie grzeczni, czasami piszcie listy i przyjedźcie na święta do domu – Hermiona wyściskała dzieci i, jak przystało na zbyt uczuciową kobietę, uroniła sporo łez przy pożegnaniu. Dzieci uściskały matkę i wskoczyły do pociągu.

- Pozdrów tatę od nas – zawołała Amaya, gdy pociąg ruszył. Hermiona pomachała do dzieci i rozejrzała się dookoła, patrząc na dworzec i ludzi. Wiele twarzy znała, znajomi i byli przyjaciele. Od czasu szkoły utrzymywała słaby kontakt z Ronem Weasley'em i Harry'm Potterem, za to prawie w każdy weekend spotykała się z Ginewrą i Luną. Westchnęła cicho, nie podchodząc do nikogo i aportowała się z powrotem do domu.

Severus rozmawiał z żoną bardzo rzadko. To samo mógł powiedzieć o kontakcie z dziećmi, z którymi od czasu do czasu zamienił kilka słów, w dodatku tylko w wakacje. W ciągu roku szkolnego nie miał z nimi kontaktu, nie licząc tych kilku listów, które jego żona czytała zawsze na głos. Teraz również czekał na nią, bo każda chwila wspólnie spędzona z kobietą jego życia była jak cała wieczność, była czymś, za co warto oddać wszystko.

Hermiona aportowała się w ogrodzie i szybko weszła do domu. Był tam, gdzie wcześniej, a ona wiedziała, że na nią czekał. Stał, nonszalancko oparty o ścianę i patrzył na nią. Była całym jego życiem, była dla niego wszystkim tak, jak on dla niej. Był jej powietrzem.

- Tobias bardzo się ucieszył na twoją propozycję odejmowania punktów Gryfonom. Prawie podskoczył ze szczęścia – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej niego. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Nie sądziłem, że mu o tym powiesz.

- Tyle lat jesteśmy razem, a ty wciąż mnie nie znasz, Severusie… - pokręciła głową, widząc jak się krzywi. – Zostanie ci tak, jak będziesz wciąż się krzywić, wiesz o tym? – przywołała do siebie wodę i szklankę.

- Powtarzasz to od przeszło dziewiętnastu lat, nie znudziło ci się? – obserwował ją, jak nalewa wodę do szklanki i upija z niej łyk. Uśmiechnęła się do męża.

- Nie. Lubię jak się złościsz, Severusie – uśmiechała się delikatnie. – Dzieciaki obiecały, że dalej będą pisać listy i przyjadą na święta. Tęsknią za tobą, wiesz?

Nie odpowiedział, ale od razu wyczuła zmianę w jego nastroju. Spiął się z nerwów i złości na samego siebie. Stracił wiele, chociaż mógł stracić jeszcze więcej. Wolała mu nie przeszkadzać, gdy nad czymś rozmyślał. Milczała, czekając aż odezwie się pierwszy. Od pięciu lat w ogóle się nie zmienił, żadnych siwych włosów, żadnych nowych zmarszczek, niczego.

- Wiem – powiedział w końcu i spojrzał na nią. On się nie zmienił, za to widział jak bardzo zmieniała się jego żona. Przez te wszystkie lata przybrała kilka kilogramów, ale nie robiło to większej różnicy. Zaokrągliły jej się biodra i uda, miała większy biust i kilka pierwszych zmarszczek, które tylko dodawały jej uroku. Miała 38 lat, czyli tyle samo, ile miał Severus, gdy w końcu zaczęli się spotykać. Między nimi była różnica dziewiętnastu lat, a chociaż ona nigdy nie zwracała na to uwagi, to dużej ilości osób, w tym samemu Severusowi, bardzo to przeszkadzało.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie – mruknęła, widząc jego spojrzenie pełne goryczy, miłości, żalu i pożądania. Dobrze znała to spojrzenie, które zawsze paraliżowało całe jej ciało i powodowało palący rumieniec na policzkach. – Severusie, znam to spojrzenie. Widząc je, jest mi jeszcze gorzej skupić się na czymkolwiek – westchnęła, stała coraz bliżej mężczyzny, patrząc w jego czarne oczy.

- Gorzej skupić, powiadasz? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ona westchnęła, opuściła głowę, patrząc w czubki swoich butów.

- Severusie, ja… ja nie rozumiem jak to się mogło stać. Wiem, że to już ponad pięć lat i… i powinnam się przyzwyczaić, ale to nie daje mi spokoju. Jak oni mogli? – zapytała cicho, a kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, orzechowe oczy miała pełne łez. – Wiem, ty też nie byłeś idealny, nigdy nie dałeś im powodu, dla którego mieliby w końcu cię polubić, ale to, co oni zrobili było… - urwała, nie potrafiąc dobrać odpowiednich słów. Patrzyła na męża, widząc jego twarz pełną złości, gniewu i bezradności.

- Hermiono – powiedział miękko, patrząc na kobietę. – Masz na myśli moment, w którym dwójka twoich najlepszych przyjaciół postanowiła na mnie naskoczyć, używając moich zaklęć? Ten jedyny moment, w którym przestałem się pilnować? – zapytał, a ona załkała, potwierdzająco kiwając głową. Westchnął ciężko. – To tylko dowodziło temu, że od zawsze miałem rację, a ty niepotrzebnie się ze mną kłóciłaś. Kretyni, jakby nie mieli pojęcia, jak to wszystko może się skończyć – prychnął, a ona zamknęła oczy, było jej słabo z nerwów.

- Severusie, dlaczego napisałeś te zaklęcia w książce, do której każdy miał dostęp? Dlaczego nie wydałeś Harry'ego? Przecież Sectumsempra jest czarną magią, gdybyś powiedział o tym jeszcze w szkole, pewnie do niczego by nie doszło! – łzy ciurkiem płynęły po jej policzkach, a ona za wszelką cenę próbowała odepchnąć od siebie najgorsze wspomnienia.

- Hermiono, weź się w garść. Masz to, co masz i tyle ci powinno wystarczyć. Pilnuj lepiej dzieci – patrzył na nią. – Powiadomię cię, kiedy dotrą do Hogwartu, a ty… przestań to roztrząsać – zawahał się, jakby nie był pewny co ma powiedzieć. – Kocham cię, Granger – uśmiechnął się zaczepnie i zniknął za ramą wielkiego obrazu. Hermiona upadła na kolana i załkała głośniej.

Severus Snape nie żył od pięciu lat, w dodatku zginął z rąk najlepszych przyjaciół jego żony. Hermiona nie potrafiła im tego wybaczyć, bo straciła miłość swojego życia. Teraz mogła tylko z nim rozmawiać, kiedy pojawiał się w ramach swojego obrazu, namalowanego na rok przed jego brutalną śmiercią.

Niewidzialny miecz rozciął nie tylko wnętrzności i ciało Severusa, ale także zniszczył życie Hermiony i dwójki ich nieletnich dzieci. Rozciął grubą nić szczęścia, miłości i bezpieczeństwa.


End file.
